


Coco Cruz NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [6]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Coco Cruz NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He loves to hold you. He likes the intimacy. He likes to rub your back, feel your head on his chest or snuggled into his neck. He likes to hear your breathing return to normal, staying pretty quiet until you’ve both come down. He always checks on you, sometimes jokingly asks how he did. He stares at you, watching your face because he loves that little smile you wear. 

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He likes his eyes. You always tell him that you can read him like a book through his eyes and how he can have silent conversations through his eyes that tell you exactly what he wants. On you, He loves your shoulders. He loves to touch them, to kiss them, to rest his head against them when he spoons you pr fucks you from behind. it’s simple but it shows him that you trust him entirely, giving him your back and surrendering yourself powerless to him. He loves that you have that trust in him 

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He doesn’t particularly mind, but he prefers to finish inside of you. He loves feeling like he’s claiming you and making you his. Plus he just gets so caught up in you that he can’t be bothered to pull out

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He likes to watch you shower, usually without you knowing that he’s home yet. He loves how relaxed you are and how the bubbles and water run down your body, how your hands glide over yourself. he likes to tease himself like that for a little bit before he finally joins you 

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s pretty experienced, maybe not as much as others in the club but he’s been with plenty of the club girls and he’s got multiple children so he’s got a couple things under his belt 

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Him against the headboard with you in his lap. He can see you and touch you and you both share control, taking what you need from each other. He loves having his hands all over you and no other position gives him the access to you more than him cradling you in his lap 

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

More serious. His number one priority is making you feel good and he doesn’t want anything taking his attention away from that. He doesn’t make it seem like a chore though, he only wants that you know you’re the only thing on his mind

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He stays natural but trimmed up some. It’s manageable but he doesn’t sit there for an hour perfectly manscaping or anything 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Super intimate. Kisses to your cheek, your jaw, nose, forehead, neck, anywhere. He loves to shower you in affection and make sure you know just how much he cares for you. He loves foreplay but not to tease you. He just wants to make sure you’re ready for him. 

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He prefers to just wait until he can get his hands on you but he will when he needs to. He’ll do it to hold himself off. He doesn’t bother trying to make it feel like you, he knows he could never mimic how you do it so he doesn’t try. He just makes himself come and goes about his business. 

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Praise kink. He loves to know that he’s doing a good job. He loves to have you tell him that he feels good or that he drives you crazy. Nothing cheesy, he doesn’t want any fake pornstar overplayed moans, he just wants you to be natural and guide him so that he can make you feel as good as possible.

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He prefers to do it in bed or on a couch. Gives him more room. Anywhere really that he can lean against. He’ll take you in the clubhouse only if he knows that he’ll have some privacy

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Knowing that you need him. When you call him whining because he’s taking too long at the clubhouse or yard. When you call him and he’s on a run. Just knowing that you need to be with him and have him near you and crave him is enough to get his blood pumping. 

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything that is going to hurt you. Even choking or getting rough with you takes some convincing. He just wants to treat you nicely and he never wants to do something that is going to hurt you physically unless you ask and convince him. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

I’d say it’s an even split, maybe more leaning towards giving. He loves to see your legs shake and have you lock your fingers in his hair, holding his face to you. He loves knowing that he’s the one doing that to you and hehe could do it for days, but he also loves having you blow him and provide with that selfless devotion as well. 

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

More gentle but with a decent pace. He likes to take his time, but not really drag it out. He just wants to worship you and give you a good time. He can be rough when shit goes south with the club or he’s upset with you after a fight, but he’s not one to rush. 

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’ll take a quickie anytime. He rather have you quickly than to not have you at all. He doesn’t have much of a preference. He loves the rush of having to be done fast but he rather be able to take his time if he could always have it his way. 

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Within reason, he’s game to try anything you’re into. If it turns you on, it turns him on, even if he’s not swayed by it either way. Just the fact that something makes you wet, he’s into trying it. He can definitely be a little risky, having sex with you in the storage closet of the clubhouse or in the dark corner of the yard at a party. 

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can go for another round if he’s really fired up, after a run when he misses you or if he’s pissed, but usually, he takes his time the first time and really gives his all that sometimes neither of you have the energy for another round

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t mind them. He prefers to watch you use them on yourself, especially if you send him a picture or a quick video when he’s away or working. He’s not really one to incorporate them into sex on his own but if you wanted to he’d be down. 

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He teases himself more than he teases you. He never wants to frustrate you, just get you wet and absolutely ready for him. He has been known to like being teased himself though. He loves when you make him wait or beg for you, or to think about you all day on purpose when he’s on a run so that when he finally gets alone and on the phone with you, it’s worth it. 

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Not very loud at all, he much rather hear you. Maybe a little dirty talk here and there, mostly just breathing 

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice

He likes for you to tie him up. He likes giving you that power, as well as him liking to be teased. Touching you is one of his favorite parts of sex, so being restrained kills him and also makes him harder than usual.

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

I’d say closer to average but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. He takes care of his woman no matter what and he knows that good sex is about more than just having a big dick 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?

It’s pretty normal but can get kicked into overdrive hella quick. It doesn’t take much to get him ready for you and he will always want you. He likes both of you initiating. 

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

Not too quickly. He likes to lay there with you for a little bit, relax with you in his arms, have a bit of pillow talk. He’ll try to stay up until you get sleepy too and then he’ll fall asleep with you


End file.
